A display for presentation of an image may include pixels arranged in rows and columns in a matrix. Each row of the pixels is coupled via a gate line (or scan line) to a gate driver, while each column of the pixels is coupled via a data line (or source line) to a data driver. The gate drivers select corresponding rows of pixels of interest via their respective gate lines. The data drivers provide data to corresponding columns of pixels in the selected rows via their respective data lines.